


The Bond of Blood

by Aguilar_De_Nerha_Assassin_First_Rank



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Before we start, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Harry Potter is Samwell Tarly, I Don't Even Know, I Want Cersei To Know It Was Me, Merry Christmas, Might Coincide With New Winter's War Chapters, No Shit, Please Don't Hate Me, and please please please, and remember, bear with me here, brill, confirmed 2k17, goes along the same sort of tangent as, happy new year, i had an idea, i have no idea what i am writing, i have no idea why i am writing this, if it works, if not, seriously, this is a Harry Potter's sister fic, took me three days to think of the bloody name for the girl, will take a while, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguilar_De_Nerha_Assassin_First_Rank/pseuds/Aguilar_De_Nerha_Assassin_First_Rank
Summary: Harry Potter is entering his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, only this time, he has a sister to help him. And with threats emerging from new quarters, and the slow return of the Dark Lord to his powers, he'll need her. But will they make it through the year intact, or will things change forever?





	1. A Nightmare and a Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the end of chapter notes, i put stuff in them that i would usually put in these notes, but didn't because they may contain spoilers for the chapter. Anyways, enjoy and do critique my efforts here, i need the feedback.

Harry awoke, drenched in sweat, heart hammering. He had seen again a graveyard, unkempt and long since forgotten, saw a young man whirling around to face a stranger, hooded and cloaked, saw a flash of bright green light strike that young man down. Then it had changed. He saw the faces of Ron, Hermione, and everyone they knew, lying dead. He saw Cat’s face-  
‘No. I will not let that happen, i can’t. She’s all i’ve got left…’  
‘Harry?’ A voice asked in the dark. Her voice.

Catherine Lily Potter was Harry’s twin sister. Harry and she had had separate nurseries when they were little. This, despite their mother’s objections, ended up sparing Cat from the trauma of watching a stranger enter her home, murder her parents and demolish half the house trying to kill her. She understood, in part, why Harry still had nightmares from time to time, and for this reason, insisted that she and Harry be put in the same room while staying at the Order’s headquarters. She crossed the room and sat down on the end of his bed.  
‘Same as usual?’  
‘No. No, this one was different. I was at the Third Task. I watched Voldemort kill Cedric again. I watched him be reborn, felt the pain when he touched me. Then it changed. And everyone was dead.’  
‘Oh Harry, that’s horrible!’  
‘That’s not even the worst. I saw you. Lying there, dead. I know he’s out there, but the only ones who belive me are Dumbledore, Sirius, you, Ron and Hermione. If i tell anyone else about this, everyone will think i’ve lost it and no one will be ready for when he comes back, and then- i’m scared he’ll kill our friends, and i’m terrified that he’ll kill you Cat.’  
He finished, visibly upset with that prospect.  
She moved up the bed to him, and they held each other for awhile. Then she spoke.  
‘Harry, you shouldn't worry so much. I’tll be years yet before anything happens. Last time it took easily thirty, forty years before Voldemort even started the war. Besides, you’re the Boy Who Lived and all that.’  
‘So?’  
‘So you should be more concerned about yourself. I’m only a month younger than you, i can handle myself.’  
‘Not against him you can’t. Cedric, he was much better than me, and Voldemort still killed him. The only reason i didn’t join him was sheer luck. He hates me, but he hates anyone and everyone connected with me too, that makes you a target. ’  
‘Are you telling me you wouldn't be upset if Sirius died? He’s family, and he’s Order, that alone makes him a much bigger target than me.’  
‘No! Of course i’d be upset, he’s our Godfather, but you’re my sister Cat! I don’t want to loose either of you!’ Said Harry, frustrated.  
;Hey. I know, and i’m not cool with the whole idea of you dying either. But what i’m saying is that you shouldn't let what might happen keep you from living a life.’  
Harry thought about it, and she was right, but that was still not enough reason to take unnecessary risks in his mind. He came out of his little thought bubble to find an impatient looking Cat staring at him.  
‘Think we can go back to sleep now?’  
‘You probably can. Whatever that was really shook me up though.’  
‘Yeah, i noticed. I’ve got an idea.’  
Before he could utter one syllable of argument, she slipped under the covers with him.  
‘Cat! Are you crazy, what if someone walks in?!’  
‘So what if they do? You’re my brother and i’ll snuggle up to you if i damn well want too! Besides, it’s not like we’re doing anything inappropriate, now are we?’  
‘No. That’d be weird. And gross.’  
‘Oi! I’ll have you know Seamus Finnigan thinks i’m very nice looking.’  
‘He WHAT?!’  
‘Nothing. Good night Harry.’  
‘I-’  
‘Shush.’  
‘Alright. Good night Cat.’

When Mrs Weasley came to wake them for breakfast the next morning, she expected to find the two as she had for the last week, awake, and animatedly discussing what had or had not been going on, perhaps even with one of the others like on Tuesday when she had walked in to find Ginny talking with them about who would fill the now vacant post at Hogwarts for Defence Against The Dark Arts. Instead she found them alone, and fast asleep, with Cat resting her head on Harry’s shoulder, firmly wrapped in his embrace, both wearing expressions of absolute contentment.   
‘Poor dears.’ Mrs Weasley thought. ‘To have experienced what they have so young and come out the other side as functioning people.... That takes something. Then again, they really have something. Best not wake them for a bit.’  
And on that she left, carefully shutting the door behind her.

Mere seconds later, Harry woke up, momentarily startled by the weight on his shoulder, before remembering what had happened five hours before. Gently, he brushed the hair off of his sister’s face and lay, deep in thought. For most of the year, their relationship was pretty much the same as anyone else’s with their sibling. It was only usually when things got tough, or dangerous, that they tended to close ranks more. This was unusual then, in the fact that he felt that same pressing need to keep her safe, even though they were in the heart of the Order’s headquarters, protected by two dozen of the best wizards in Britain. He was sure it was something to do with that nightmare, that had made him remember what he had tried so hard to forget. One thing he did know, was that Cat was both the person who he could rely on to get him into and out of most situations, be there when almost everyone lost faith and support him when he needed it, and the person who could be used to destroy him. Then, inexplicably, he heard a rasping, slithering whisper, foreign, yet strangely familiar. The light around the curtains and under the door seemed to dim. Fear began to rise again. He pressed Cat closer instinctively, but the movement woke her.  
‘Morning Harry. What’s up?’ She said, in her cute, half asleep voice.  
The room appeared normal, and no other voice could be heard. Whatever that had been, it appeared to have passed. There was no real reason to trouble her with a recount.  
‘Nothing. Just getting comfy again.’  
‘Oh. Can i go back to sleep now?’  
‘No. It’s eight o'clock. We humans need to eat occasionally you know.’  
‘No we don’t.’  
‘Are you telling me you’re not going to partake in some of Mrs Weasley's delicious eggs and bacon?’  
‘Oooh. No fair.’  
‘Come on, you’ll feel better with a bit of bacon. It works for Ron.’  
‘Yeah, well, he’s Ron.’  
‘Good point. Well i’m going down, you coming or not?’  
‘You go down, i’ll be there in a bit.’

About ten minutes later, pretty much everyone in the house was gathered around the table, tucking in to eggs and bacon. Yet no one knew, not even Harry himself, that what he had just seen would be the start of many, many problems, that almost end up costing the lives of half the people in the room to solve. This then, is the story of how that adventure came to pass.


	2. The Snake and the Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Really, really sorry for the huge wait, i haven't exactly had a good couple months, but i am back for the long haul. It took me a little while to decide how this was going to go, and i think i've got it: Between 5 and 10 chapters, set at various points between chapters of Book 5, with large time jumps in between. So almost like a bunch of challenge fics strung together with a common plotline. Somewhat unusual, but it should give the effect i'm wanting. If you lot disagree, please tell me before i get another chapter down. Anyways, if you're reading this and have previously read the first chapter, thanks for being patient with me, please enjoy and stay tuned.

The rain was unexpected, but a welcome relief, to Catherine at least, who happened to be stuck in it, returning from Care of Magical Creatures on a thursday afternoon. It had been unseasonably hot since late yesterday, Ravenclaw’s quidditch team had cancelled their training session, and most students kept indoors, where cooling charms ensured that the castle didn’t become a giant oven. The only ones who were outside were the first years with their flying lessons, and her class with Hagrid. Thankfully, ten minutes before the next class, the light cloud that had been hanging quite high up got denser, lower, and finally, broke. Even though she was absolutely soaked through and freezing, Catherine still greatly preferred it to being that hot. Making her way back through the grounds, following the deep footprints left in the mud by her classmates, she began to think about the last couple of weeks. All of them, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and herself agreed that things had definitely gotten tougher for them compared to last year. The teachers, even this early in the year, were impressing upon them the importance of the upcoming O.W.L’s, and making them do piles of homework, Professor Snape particularly. He had given them a foot-long essay on the different types of magical creatures that played vital roles in the making of potions, due monday the next week. Cat was sure she had seen a smirk on his face as she left the dungeons. Self-satisfied arse.   
That moment of anger proved to be her undoing. Distracted, she failed to notice that the terrain dropped slightly, just enough to make a deep pool of thick, cloying mud that had gone like quicksand. Which she fell into. Panic arose, she was trapped, unable to move the mud was so thick, and beginning to sink. She couldn’t even reach her wand to free herself.   
‘HELP!’ she yelled in vain, because the only people who could have helped were now so far in front, they were probably back up at the castle by now.  
The mud was up to her neck now. Desperate, she recalled what Hermione had told her about non-verbal spells and wondered now if the same technique could be used to contact a person.  
‘Harry! HARRY! I’m out here, please, please help me!’  
But still no one came. As she went under, the last part of her brain not ruled by terror found the supreme irony of her situation. Harry, the brother who had always been there for her, and had shared so much of her life, was not there when she was about to die.  
And then, a hand clasped Cat’s shoulder.  
The stranger hauled her out up to her stomach, then with another great heave, freed her legs and dragged her back to solid ground. There was no doubt who her savior was, whenever she needed him, he was always their. Always.   
‘Harry, tha-’ The words died in her throat as she saw who kneeled before her, robes billowing behind him in the wind, looking rather dishevelled and quite concerned.  
‘Afraid not. Draco Malfoy, at your service.’

Harry was terrified. He had been laying in bed, studying during one of his off classes, when he’d felt a wave of pure fear from somewhere in the back of his mind. Nothing he was doing at that time could possibly have elicited such a reaction, and Harry felt sure, for reasons unexplainable even to himself, that Cat was in trouble. He’d gotten dressed quickly and flown down the stairs, even jumping across staircases when they didn’t quite align the way he needed. Now he was tearing across the courtyard outside the entrance hall, heading for the grounds, gaining momentum with every step. His reaction then, upon seeing Cat walking into the very same courtyard, supported by Malfoy, his mortal enemy, was to simply stop dead as if he’d hit some sort of invisible wall. Fury boiled in him, this must be the reason why she had been scared before, he’d done something to her and was no doubt whispering threats right now.   
‘If he’s hurt her, someone’ll have to hex me, cause i’ll kill the bastard.’ thought Harry as he ran towards them.  
Malfoy looked up just in time, but even still only just managed to get out of the way. Quickly dragging himself back up, Draco went straight for his wand and drew it- only to find Harry’s aimed right between his eyes. He was now completely at the mercy of his hated enemy. Thankfully, Cat intervened.   
‘HARRY NO! What are you doing, put your wand down!’  
‘Are you alright? Did he hurt you?’  
‘No you bloody moron! He saved me!’  
This took him aback. ‘What from?’  
‘Drowning in a sinkhole. But what does it matter to you anyway? Don’t you trust my word anymore?’  
‘Of course i trust you, i just don’t trust him.’ Harry said, wand getting closer to Draco’s head with every word.  
‘Can i just say-’   
‘No!’ Harry replied fiercely, only to be undercut by Cat, who gestured for him to continue.  
‘Can i just say, that no matter what our grievences are, they are ours. I’m not petty enough to let someone die in front of me just because she’s your sister. I wonder though Potter, are you?’  
This pushed Harry over the edge, he prepared to fire Stupefy point blank into Draco, but before he could utter the first letter, was disarmed and stunned so hard he got thrown sideways violently, landing hard on his left arm.  
‘Holy fuck. How, who?!’ Thought Harry, winded, in pain, and now very scared.  
Then he looked up and to his absolute horror, saw Cat, wand raised, looking very angry.  
‘Do you seriously think i’m just going to let you kill someone? Do you?’  
‘It’s Stupefy , how could that kill him?’  
‘You know full well any jinx can kill at that range!’  
‘So? It wouldn’t have been a great loss to the world anyway.’  
‘How can you say that? How do you know?’  
At that moment, Harry heard, or rather, felt, a voice in his head. A smooth, sly voice, urging him to give way to his desires, to simply push past his sister and remove quite a substantial problem, a young man who had caused him years of nigh unending grief, from his life. He caved.  
‘I just do, okay? Now if you don’t mind, let me finish the job, properly this time.’  
‘No. And i don’t care you’re my brother, i will hurt you if you keep going with this.’  
The voice spoke again. ‘See. See how she defends him? Defends your tormentor, betrays you? That is not your sister anymore. Remove her. Take up your wand and strike them both down!’   
That, Harry decided, was going too far.   
‘I don’t care she’s just shattered my arm, that’s not a normal fucking response. What the hell is wrong with me?’  
The anger that had blazed brighter than a firestorm was gone, replaced now by intense fear, fear of himself, fear of the little voice that had briefly urged him to kill, fear of hurting the person he cared about more than anything. He had understood when the voice told him to kill Dumbledore, the man had treated him like little more than the dirt under his shoes. But this was completely uncalled for. Harry stumbled away from Cat, casting about for his wand, to no avail. But it mattered not. He had to stay away from her, for both their sakes. And with that, he ran back into the castle.

Cat’s head was spinning.   
‘Ok, calm down, try and rationalise this. He was really concerned for you, and he thought Draco might be making you uncomfortable.’   
‘So why was he willing to crush you like an insect?’  
‘Don’t be stupid, Harry wouldn’t do that.’  
‘Why did you have your wand at the ready then? You saw his eyes, they were cold. Hard. The only thing he cared about was hurting Malfoy-  
‘That’s not him. Whatever that was, i know that wasn’t him in there. Something’s up that he’s not telling us.’  
‘We’ll see.’  
She turned to face Draco, who was struggling back to his feet. Why had she defended him? Why had she even talked to him? He was just as much Cat’s enemy as Harry’s, yet she was now willing to jinx her own brother to stop a man she hated being hurt. More doubt, albeit of a different nature came to mind. All the times he had wronged her had been consequences of various misunderstandings, now she had gotten to see him as a thinking, feeling person, not just as the mouthy git from Slytherin. Still, Harry’s warnings flashed across her head. And she was inclined to follow his intuition, because that had been the Harry she’d known all her life. Not this...changed version of him.   
Suddenly, her train of thought was derailed by the hand that had appeared on her shoulder.  
‘Thank you. For not letting him jinx my brains out. I suppose we’re now even.  
‘We are. Draco, i wanted to ask you something-  
‘And i you, namely about what the hell just happened, but can we discuss things inside? I’m soaking wet and freezing out here.’

And so the two made the short trip back into the castle, planning a debriefing session in the Great Hall.


End file.
